


mafs oneshot: allura

by kittymills



Series: married at first sight [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura pov, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, allura and shiro frienship, allurance, mafsverse, self indulgent wedding type fluff, written as a word sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Allura and Lance are engaged but it's Allura that's been dragging her feet when it comes to planning for the wedding.*possible minor spoilers for main mafs fic be warned*





	mafs oneshot: allura

**Author's Note:**

> written as a sprint exercise so there might be a few mistakes. I got stuck in traffic in the rain, outside a wedding dress shop and got hit by sudden Allura feels.

_**Setting: approx 6 months after Keith & Shiro's wedding** _

* * *

 

“So, I guess that went well,” Shiro says dryly as they walk out onto the street and into the bustle of the city.

Allura sighs and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. “Did it? I’m not sure any of those people even understood half of what was discussed.”

“No, I got that impression too,” Shiro agrees. He digs his phone out of his pocket and frowns at the screen. “We’ve got an hour or so to kill before the next one. Feel like a walk?”

“Yes,” Allura says in relief. She’s tired and the fresh air will do her good. It feels a lot like they’ve done nothing but talk for hours and made little headway. She had expected it to be difficult, but not quite like this. 

They turn and start to walk down the street, weaving through the crowds easily. There’s a chill in the air today, a bite that makes her wish she’d thought to grab her scarf and her hair whips behind her when the wind picks up.  She glances up to see the sky turning grey and wonders if they’re going to end up caught in the rain.

No sooner than the thought forms, a heavy teardrop lands on her cheek, just in time for her to hear Shiro murmur “uh, oh,” before the deluge hits and she throws her handbag over her head to mask herself from the worst of it. It’s fruitless, the rain is sudden and relentless.

“Over here!”

Shiro calls out as he snags her wrist, tugging her into the doorway of a nearby shop and they huddle together from the downpour. The street quickly fills with water and Allura has to step up onto the shop’s stop step to stop her strappy heels from flooding with mud. It had been beautiful blue skies when she left home this morning, she hadn’t been prepared for this.

Neither was Shiro, judging by the way he mutters and steps back too. “This is unexpected,” she says loudly, over the sound of the rain.

“You can say that again,” Shiro half laughs. He makes a point of standing between her and the fat drops dripping down from the roof, shielding her with his large bulk.

“What should we do now?” she asks. “Should we try calling for a taxi?”

“And go where? We don’t want to arrive too early for our meeting. We don’t want to look desperate.”

“No, I suppose you’re right.”

“I have an idea though,” Shiro says then and Allura looks up to see him staring intently over her shoulder.  “Look where we are.”

She turns around, careful not to take up too much space and push Shiro out into the rain. He already has one shoulder soaking wet, she doesn’t want to be the reason why he gets any wetter but she almost looses her balance when she turns around and sees where they are.

It’s a small wedding dress boutique and immediately her stomach drops.

“Oh,” she says softly.

Shiro gives her a warm smile. “Have you picked out a dress yet?”

She stares through the glass doorway and into the shop, at the rows of white satin and tulle that line the walls. There’s a few mannequins that display some of the dresses, beautiful gowns amassed with lace and sparkling crystals that make her heart ache with longing.

Just like settling on a date, she’s been dragging her feet about a dress too. Sometimes the pale blue sapphire on her finger feels more like a lead weight.

Shiro takes her silence for the answer it is.

“Well,” he says quietly over the rain. “We have some time to kill, why not now?”

“Shiro, I-“

The protest dies on her lips. What is she afraid of really? Not finding a dress? Of finding one? She’s always been a romantic at heart, dreaming about her wedding day like any little girl did. And she had something wonderful with Lance. He loved her, she didn’t doubt that and she loved him back just as much, but there was something about the traditional rituals of getting married that made her uncomfortable, that made her sad in the deepest parts of her that she didn’t really want to face.

Shiro steps around her and pushes open the door, holding it open with his body and offering her a soft, encouraging smile. “What are you waiting for, princess?”

The soft endearment makes her smile and she laughs softly, steeling herself and taking a breath before she steps through. The atmosphere inside the shop is a world away from the bustle and rain outside, in here it’s quiet with classical music on the speakers playing softly, a crystal chandelier illuminating the space in cool tones that sparkle in the way Allura enjoys so much. She’s staring at it so hard she almost doesn’t notice the attendant coming out from behind the curtain.

“Hello, how can I assist you today?”

Allura finds she can’t reach for her voice, an unexpected bout of nerves making her heartrate spike and blood rush in her ears. She’s not sure if she wants to stay or run. It shouldn’t be like this. Didn’t girls pick out their wedding dresses with their mothers? Or their sisters? Or their closest female friends?

None of which she has.

A warm hand comes to rest on her shoulder, drawing her thoughts back.  Shiro speaks quietly to the attendant and the attendant shuffles off then Shiro turns to her, dark brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. This is probably something special that you should do with someone you want with you. We can go if you like-“

“No,” she rushes to say, reaching out to snag Shiro’s wrist. Her fingers are delicate around his strength.  “No, I don’t… I don’t have anyone else. I’ve been putting this off because I didn’t want to do this alone. Please don’t tell Lance, he would only badger one of his sisters into coming with me and I… I don’t want that.”

“You’re alone?” Shiro asks and there’s something in his eyes that instantly puts her at ease. Of course, Shiro would understand. It was something Keith did too, what it was like to be alone in the world.

Her mother was long gone and her father… he wasn’t well enough to help her with this.

“Yes,” she says softly and she refuses to let a tear fall. It was what it was, crying over it wasn’t going to bring her mother back or give her a family. It wouldn’t change the way she’d thrown herself so deeply into her studies that any friendships formed were perfunctory and weak at best. Outside of Lance and his family, she only had Keith and Shiro really.  Pidge was a friendship that was still growing daily and she was fond of Lance’s sister Veronica, but they weren’t close yet. Not like this.

Shiro gives her small smile. His grey eyes are warm and carry the hint of a twinkle. “You know, I have pretty good taste. If you trust me.”

She glances around the shop, the attendant in the far corner fluffing one of the dresses on display, politely pretending not to listen in.  There were a lot of options, too overwhelming to know where to start. Too overwhelming to do alone.  And this was Shiro who was here with her, Shiro who had become as dear to her as her own flesh and blood and she loved him and knew she could trust him and… Shiro was married. He has been through these rites and rituals all himself not so long ago.

Before long, they’re browsing the rows of dresses and it turns out that Shiro wasn’t lying. He does have good taste and he makes the process fun by pretending to hold various gowns up against himself and striking a pose, making her laugh away her earlier tears. Before long, the excitement overtakes the nerves and by the time she’s slipping into the first dress and stepping out from behind the curtain, she’s almost giddy.

“Allura,” Shiro breathes as she lowers the material and soothes the skirt. The first dress she chose is excessive, mountains of lace and tulle and completely impractical but it’s so pretty and delicate and just for a little while, she wants to indulge in the fantasy that she really is a princess. 

“You look….”

There’s a short pause that makes it seem like Shiro is trying to hold back a choked tear. “You look incredible. Lance isn’t going to know what hit him.”

That makes her laugh and she spins briefly, letting the material swirl around her ankles.  The attendant steps forward to natter warmly about the dress’s designers and the material and the style of wedding it would suit.

Too much for a simple ceremony on the beach.

She turns to face the mirrors, surprised to see the woman staring back. She hardly recognizes herself.

“I think this is too much,” she says quietly.  If she doesn’t recognize herself, how will Lance? She doesn’t want him to see her on their wedding day and wonder who she is. She wants their wedding day to be symbolic of them, of their love. She wants a dress to reflect that.

There’s a few more dresses she tries on but none of them feel right. Shiro is patient throughout it all, offering his honest opinions with diplomacy and tact. She’s grateful he’s there, he offers her a steady hand through the whirl wind of emotion and long held dreams as they get dredged to the surface.

“Perhaps you need something more unique,” the attendant finally says, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps you need some colour. What’s your fiancé’s favourite colour?”

Allura thinks of Lance, of the ocean and sparkling waves, the shade of cerulean his eyes go when he laughs.

“Blue,” she says without hesitation.

The attendant smiles and leads them through into a different room. Shiro catches her eye and raises an eyebrow in amusement.

The dress the attendant hands over is softly flowing, a dusky blue skirt that flares out in a small train and a delicate lace top edged with small crystals and satin ribbon. Allura doesn’t hesitate to slip it on and she doesn’t need to see the soft expression on Shiro’s face to know this is the one.

It feels right against her skin. Her dark fingers trace over the blue folds, the ivory and blue shades reminding her instantly of the first time Lance had coaxed her to the seaside, one of their first dates they’d almost missed because work had become crazy and they’d both be sucked into working extra hours and by the time they’d met, they were both exhausted and dishevelled but sitting together with their toes in the ocean. He’d teased her about her pink nail polish and she’d splashed him with salt water and that laugh he’d drawn out of her loosened the tension that had been subtly choking her for days.

He’d helped her breathe again.

“Yes,” she says softly. “This one.”

 

* * *

 

“What was it like for you?” She asks Shiro later, her hands around a mug of warm tea and the final meeting of the day behind them. “All the wedding preparations?”

Shiro smiles behind his mug. “Well, it was a little different for me,” he says lightly. “I remember having my suit fitted was one of the more surreal moments I’ve ever experienced. I think that’s when it really hit me that I was going to get married. And how scary it was that I didn’t even know his name.”

“I can’t imagine the bravery that must have taken,” Allura comments. “I feel anxious enough about a wedding as it is and there won’t be any surprises at the altar for me.”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro teases. “This is Lance we’re talking about.”

They laugh together quietly and Allura can’t stop the warm flush that steals over her at the thought of her fiancé.

“He makes me laugh,” she says, lowering her mug. “When things become too much, when the pressure gets too much, he’s always there drawing me out, making me smile. He makes my dark days bright.”

“You’ve had a lot of dark days.”

Allura nods.  “I have, but now I have Lance.”


End file.
